Eviction Notice Wiki
noticeeviction.jpg|'Eviction Notice Wiki!'|linktext=Welcome! Here you will find information relating to Eviction Notice in Roblox. Sandcomp.jpg|'Competition of the Week'|link=https://eviction-notice.fandom.com/wiki/Sinking_Feeling|linktext=Try to survive by jumping back and forth on a sand platform. What is your favorite Safety Eviction Notice competiton? Baking Blast Cents of Balance EFAS Fire Escape Luggage Leapers Lumber Leapers Power Outage Sinking Feeling The Safe Choice Eviction Notice Eviction Notice is a Roblox game show type of game that was released to the public on December 23rd, 2018. It was developed by Peak Precision Studios, the same group behind the other Roblox game show games known as "Big Brother" and "Survivor". In Eviction Notice, you are matched up with players in a lobby that will teleport you to a server after a minute or so, or if 16 players get on the lobby circle. Once the players are in the server, they have the option to pick classic or duos. If they pick classic, they will get a normal Eviction Notice game of competitions, nominating, safety, and evicting until the final 2. If they pick duos, they will have to partner up with someone and play the game until there are 6 players left, where they will be split up, and a jury comeback will happen if there are 2 or more juries. In a normal round, all players will be put in a House Leader competition. The players will attempt to battle it out in the game until there is one player left. This player will become the House Leader, along with their partner if they are playing duos. After a while, the player who won the competition will be able to nominate two players (or duos) up for eviction. These nominated players, along with the house leader(s) and a few normal players if the house leader(s) and nominated players do not add up to 6, will compete in a Safety competition, where the winner will get a safety ability that can be used to safe a nominee, or discard. Once the safety ability has been used or discarded, the eviction vote will occur, where players can vote against either of the 2 nominated players/duos for them to be evicted. The player/duo with the most votes will be evicted and become a jury. Juries can stay until the end of the game in order to vote for the winner out of the final 2 players. In Duos, once there are 6 or less players remaining, all duos will be split up and become solo. If there are two or more juries when the split-up occurs, a jury comeback competition will occur, where the juries can battle it out in a House Leader competition. The winner of the competition can return to the game as a normal player and have another chance of playing. Once there are only 3 players, there will be a competition between all three. The two losers will battle each other in another competition. The winner of the second competition will face off the winner of the first competition. The winner of the third and final competition between the two winners will decide the final House Leader of the game, while the remaining two players will automatically be nominated for eviction. The House Leader can vote for the last person to be evicted in the game. This person will become a jury, and the last two players will become the finalists. Once the final part begins, the two finalists will be lined up shoulder-to-shoulder down the eviction runway. The juries will be able to vote for the winner between the two finalists. Once all of the juries have voted, the votes will be tallied up, and the finalist with the most votes will win the game. In the occasion of a tie, the game will randomly decide between the two finalists, and the random selection will win. Contributing If you'd like to contribute, feel free to edit an existing page by clicking the Edit button on the same line as the title, or create your own page! Have a great stay! Category:Browse